The disclosure relates generally to an agricultural metering system, and more specifically, to a meter cartridge frame for a meter box of an agricultural metering system.
A range of agricultural implements have been developed and are presently in use for tilling, planting, harvesting, and so forth. Seeders, for example, are commonly towed behind tractors and may cover wide swaths of ground which may be tilled or untilled. Such devices typically open the soil, dispense seeds in the soil opening, and re-close the soil in a single operation. In seeders, seeds are commonly dispensed from bulk seed tanks and distributed to row units by a distribution system. In certain configurations, air carts are towed behind the seeders to deliver a desired flow of seeds to the row units.
Air carts generally include a seed storage tank, an air source (e.g., a blower) and a metering system. The seeds are typically gravity fed from the storage tank to the metering system that distributes a desired volume of seeds into an air flow generated by the air source. The air flow then carries the seeds to the row units via conduits extending between the air cart and the seeder. The metering system typically includes meter rollers or other metering devices that regulate the flow of seeds based on meter roller geometry and rotation rate.
However, it may be difficult to control flow of seeds at a given speed. For example, at low rotation rates, it may be difficult to control the rate of flow of seeds from the meter roller. These difficulties can result in inaccuracies for planting operations.